Za-fish-a
by Fireside Commulist
Summary: Five years after Milo Murphy's Law, Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase are happily in love and dating. However, Zack discovers a connection between Melissa and his biggest fear: fish. One that puts their relationship in danger. Rated M for nudity and sexual content.
1. Discovery

Zack Underwood was terrified.

He ran across Danville, screaming at the top of his lungs. Luckily, it was so early nobody saw him. He ran until he was on a fairly small and quiet street, and leapt for a small, slightly worn-down house. Zack immediately started knocking on the door.

'Milo? Milo, let me inside!' Zack said.

Much to his surprise, the door already opened. Milo was wearing yellow boxers and a white t-shirt that appeared to have some stains on it.

Milo looked at Zack nonchalantly. 'Zack? I've seen many naked people running outside in the morning, but I never assumed you to be one of them.'

Zack screamed as looked at himself and saw he was indeed naked. 'Oh my gosh, I'm naked. I'm so sorry, Milo.'

Milo gave a sly grin as Zack shielded his groin. 'Hey, no need to apologise or cover your penis. It's a nice sight to wake up to.'

'Milo, stop complimenting my dick and get me something to wear!'

Milo blushed. 'Oh, right. Sorry.'

Zack followed Milo into his house, which was as well put together as someone with Murphy's Law would allow. Zack went into Milo's room, where he saw a bucket and rag with a stand.

'I ejaculated onto the ceiling again. Mind if I finish cleaning it first? I'd hate for my, uh, semen to drop down on us,' Milo said.

Zack looked up in disbelief. 'How did you jizz over the entire ceiling?'

'It just happens, sometimes. Murphy's Law can give one quite the unpredictable sex life.'

Milo went up to clean the ceiling, scrubbing it with warm water mixed with cleaning liquid and his rag. When scrubbing, the ceiling started to crack. Zack ran out of the room as the ceiling then crumbled onto Milo.

Milo put his arm out and gave a thumb up. 'I'm okay! I'm just going to need a shower. There might be some clothes in the bathroom.'

Milo walked into the bathroom and shut off the part with the shower, where he started cleaning himself. Zack looked in the clothes basket but saw nothing. He looked in all drawers and cupboards, but only found one thing.

Zack raised his voice. 'Milo, all I can find is this tiny pair of boxer shorts.'

'That'll have to do, the rest of my clothes are under the rubble,' Milo said.

'Ugh, fine. It's better than being nude, I guess.'

Zack pulled on the boxer shorts, and immediately felt the tightness of them. He winced as he went and got a glass of water and took it to the couch. He lay back and caught his breath for a couple of minutes until Milo walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a magenta towel.

Milo tightened his towel. 'Figured it might make you feel better if I don't wear much, either.'

Zack smiled. 'At least I have something nice to look at this morning.'

'Oh please, dark blue really accentuates your features.'

'Why thank you. You know, I'm surprised I've never dated you, yet you've always been this side attraction of mine. I guess we always just felt better as friends while being more attracted to other people, like me with Melissa. Wait… Melissa!'

Milo watched Zack jump into a ball and start shivering. Milo sat next to Zack and cradled him.

Milo grew a concerned expression. 'Zack, is everything alright? Is Melissa alright?'

Zack took a moment to get his words together. 'Melissa… Melissa turned into a mermaid.'


	2. Explanation

Milo held Zack as he continued shivering. He went and grabbed Zack his glass of water, letting him sip from it.

'Okay, if this is what I think it is, explain to me exactly what happened,' Milo said.

Zack turned to Milo. 'Sur- wait, what do you mean "what I think it is?"'

'If you tell me what happened and it's what I think it is, I'll explain what you saw.'

Zack began by explaining that it was simply Melissa and him sneaking out to a pool at night to go skinny dipping in the Summer heat. You know, embracing the freedom of adulthood and that kind of stuff. As a romantic couple there was the usual flirting to be expected, and for the first ten or so minutes Zack and Melissa were having a great time.

However, Zack eventually noticed that Melissa looked different. She now had a fish tail, one that was long like a grenadier but the end was shaped like a fan. The tail even transitioned into a dorsal fin running up her spine.

Her body was mostly covered in small blue-grey scales, the only parts that weren't were the head, underarms, the front and sides of her torso and her pelvic region. Her hair remained unchanged and she seemed to have normal human skin where there weren't scales, but it was somewhere between her normal skin tone and the blue-grey on the rest of her body.

Her neck had a set of four gills on each side, and her fake front teeth fell out as they were replaced with two sharp natural teeth. The rest of her teeth transformed into sharper shapes too. Her forearms had small fins along them, and while her palms had normal skin her hands were now webbed and clawed.

Melissa didn't realise she had transformed until Zack looked at her with pure terror. Melissa looked at herself and screamed, and the sight of a screaming fish woman only made Zack scream in turn. He jumped out of the pool and immediately ran to Milo's, forgetting his clothes and phone in the process.

Milo looked slightly down. 'Uh oh, she forgot her mer-meds again.'

Zack shook his head and widened his eyes. 'What the heck are mer-meds? Wait, did you know about this?'

'Yeah, Melissa and I never told you because we know how scared you are of fish.'

'Wait, it's happened before? How long has this been going for?'

'Her entire life. She never knew why she turned into a mermaid when she went in water, but luckily, she discovered mer-meds and could use them whenever she went in any water. When she started hanging around me, she ended up taking them all the time.'

Zack held his mouth agape for a moment. 'So… Melissa, my girlfriend, is a mermaid?'

'Yes.'

'And you both knew about this but never told me because of my fear of fish.'

'Yes.'

Zack looked to the side, thinking. 'Wait, if she sometimes forgets to take these "mer-meds," then how come this hasn't happened since we started hanging out?'

Milo chuckled. 'Oh, there were a few close calls, but Murphy's Law was fortunate enough to keep you distracted while Melissa hid from you.'

Before Zack could ask more questions, the door knocked. Zack looked through a window and saw Melissa. He stifled a scream and hid behind the couch. Milo opened the door and let her in.

'Someone's up early,' Melissa said. 'Let me guess, you jizzed on the ceiling again.'

'Yep,' Milo said. 'What brings you here this morning?'

Melissa's voice became more solemn. 'Zack and I were hanging out at the pool, but I forgot to take my mer-meds and I transformed in front of him. He reacted as well as you'd expect. I just came by to drop his things over, he ran off in the nude. Wonder what lucky person got to see his morning Underwood?'

Milo held in a laugh. 'Oh, I did. Funny you tell me this, Zack is over here right now and he also told me about you turning into a mermaid.'

Zack jumped out and squealed as Milo mentioned him, and Melissa seeing Zack caused her to scream in turn. Milo watched as the two of them stared at each other with shocked eyes, neither knowing what to say.

Milo slowly spoke. 'So… what are you guys gonna do now?'

Melissa threw Zack's belongings on the couch. 'This was never meant to happen. Zack was never meant to see me like this. Now he probably doesn't even want to be anywhere near me anymore.'

Zack stepped in front of Melissa. 'Melissa, you're a fish woman! What does this even mean, do you have some kind of double life going on? Do I even know the real you? And the real you is a F… F-'

Melissa groaned. 'I knew this would happen. Suddenly years of friendship means nothing to you because of your stupid fear.'

'They would if you weren't hiding this huge secret me. Seriously, what do you even do when you're a fish.'

'Mermaid.'

'Whatever. Do you secretly swim out in the ocean? Do you live in the ocean? Do you eat more fish, ones you hunt yourself? Do you breathe water when you're a fish? Do you lure men swimming in the sea to their deaths?'

Melissa listed with her fingers. 'Yes, no, yes, yes and no comment.'

Zack threw his arms in the air. 'Melissa, I can't do this. Did you ever even trust me? Or were you secretly planning to eat me?'

'Zack, shut up. You're acting like an idiot. This is exactly why I wanted to keep this a secret. You mean too much to me, I don't want to lose you.'

'Too bad. If you're secretly a fish, then I don't want anything to do with you.' Zack stormed out of the house with his belongings.

Melissa yelled at Zack. 'Zack, stop. I love you!'

'Not enough to think maybe dating the ichthyophobe was a bad idea! You know, you probably did have a reason you still befriended and dated me despite my fear, and it's not a reason I'd like to know. I'm not going anywhere near you anymore.'

Melissa watched Zack walk off while crying. Milo moved to comfort her, and Melissa responded by hugging him.


	3. Repairment

Many days had passed since Zack left Melissa. He looked out of his window as it rained and had a solemn expression while lying on his bed. He got out his phone and looked at the folder dedicated to him and Melissa.

Zack cried as he scrolled through the images. All kinds of moments were captured, from the fun and silly to the sweet and sincere. Zack eventually wasn't even able to look at his screen and cried into his pillow.

As the rain stopped, Zack put on a coat and walked outside into his car. He drove until he found a parking spot on a street only a short walk from the beach.

'Oh, so that's why she picked a place so close to the beach,' Zack said to himself.

Zack walked into a building and took the elevator up to the highest level. There was only one apartment here, and Zack rang its doorbell. Melissa opened it to see Zack looking down. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed red with signs of wiped away tears.

Melissa raised a hand to her face. 'Zack, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.'

Zack looked to the side. 'I don't even know anymore, Melissa. I'm scared of you and feel like I'm not even sure I know who you really are anymore, but I miss you like crazy. Listen, I'm really sorry about how I reacted the other day. I can see why you thought you needed to keep this a secret.'

Melissa sniffled. 'Look, if this is too hard for you, I understand. I know how much fish scare you, and if you can't accept me, I can't change that.'

'Thing is, I want to accept you. Believe me, ichthyophobia has inconvenienced me a lot, but you're the love of my life. I've realised that I need to do something about it.'

Melissa was quiet for a moment. 'Zack, you want to do something about your phobia just for me? I don't know what to say. Please, come in.'

Zack followed Melissa inside and sat next to her on her couch. 'I'm not sure if I even know what I'm doing. Your fish- I mean, mermaid form terrifies me, but the thought of leaving you forever hurts so much.'

Melissa teared up. 'Zack, ever since we bonded as teenagers and fell in love, I wanted to spend my life with you more than anything. I don't have some creepy mermaid plan to kill and eat you, I just really love you. When I realised I loved you, my biggest fear was you seeing this other side of me, because I knew how you'd react. I imagined so many scenarios where you'd find out and hate me forever. I even imagined us having a child and you saw our baby as some kind of creepy mer-creature.'

Zack began to cry, himself. 'You… you imagined us having a child?'

Melissa nodded while bursting into crying, to which Zack immediately hugged her. Melissa was shocked at the move, but soon embraced her boyfriend.

Melissa's voice softened. 'Don't you find me gross?'

Zack responded in a similar tone. 'Well, it only happens when you're in water, right?'

'Yes, but still, the way you look at me will never be the same again. You now know I turn into something out of your nightmares.'

'Look, just answer this. Are you still the Melissa I know?'

Melissa contemplated before answering. 'I am, really. Everything you know about me is still true, I'm still who you've known for five years. This is just a part of me I have to keep secret from most people, but I especially kept it from you. Now you know, and I'm worried if I can even be with you anymore.'

Zack tightened his hug. 'I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I was just shocked and terrified. I really want to make this work, I just need a solution.'

'The best thing you could do is face your fear head on. Let me show you where the other side of me goes. I'll take you into the sea with me for a swim.'

Zack pulled back. 'Wait, the sea? Where there's even more fish?'

'Yes, that's the point. We're going to try desensitising you by placing you among more fish. And we're skinny dipping.'

Zack's eyes shot wide open. 'Wait, skinny dipping in the sea? What if a fish tries to eat my dick?'

Melissa looked Zack directly in the eyes. 'Then I'll be sure to eat it first.'

Zack squealed and attempted to get up before Melissa dragged him back to the couch.

'I meant I'd suck your dick,' Melissa said.

Zack tried to wriggle out of her grip. 'But what about those sharp teeth when you're a mermaid?'

'It will just make it better.' Melissa winked.

'Uh, on second thoughts I'm not so sure about this. Maybe you are trying to kill me.'

Much to Zack's surprise, Melissa tackled him to hug him, but it wasn't followed by a deadpan comment, but a moment of silence silence.

Melissa's voice turned soft again. 'Zack, please. I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me, the mere thought of never seeing you again breaks my heart.'

Zack looked down on Melissa. 'Okay, I see you were joking. Maybe I'm not ready for jokes like that.'

Melissa started to cry again. 'I understand, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I'm sorry it has to be so hard.'

Zack lifted Melissa's head up with his finger. 'Melissa, I still want to do this. I want to do it for you.'

'No matter what happens, I will do everything to keep you safe out there.'

'I believe you. I need you in my life, even if it terrifies me I'm going to make myself do this.'

'How about right now?'

Zack paused. 'Eh, I'd prefer tomorrow. It will be sunnier anyway.'

'Deal.'

Zack looked into Melissa's eyes, admiring them. He struggled to move forward, but eventually made himself do so and gently grabbed her shoulders. He kissed Melissa on the lips, and she kissed back while wrapping her arms around him. When Zack pulled away, he still appeared nervous, but there was a smile on him. Melissa smiled in return, and the two gently butted foreheads.


	4. Confrontation

It was evening, and Zack and Melissa were driving. Zack was wearing some thin swim shorts and Melissa was wearing a black bikini, both wearing jean shorts over their lower halves. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination.

'This is the place,' Melissa said. 'I love swimming out here, it makes me feel free and limitless. I sometimes like to just go out to the beach at night and swim from there, but if there's people around I drive here.'

'So, what now?' Zack said.

'Now that we're away from people, we can get rid of our clothes. Want to do the honours?'

Zack looked concerned. 'Are you sure?'

'In the end, this exercise is about love.' Melissa's voice turned sultry. 'I want intimacy.'

Zack untied the top of her bikini and gently lifted it off. Zack immediately found himself staring at her bare breasts.

Melissa smirked as she pulled Zack's clothes off. 'I can tell you missed my babies.'

Zack stared, catatonic. 'I so can't wait to actually fuck you.'

Melissa giggled. 'Maybe we can do something about that later.'

Zack smiled as he took off the rest of Melissa's clothing, and also put her false teeth in a container. Melissa took off his clothing too and went into the sea, already swimming as Zack soon followed her. Melissa dived under the water and shot out of it, flipping her hair. Zack stared at her as she performed such a move, and Melissa soon noticed.

'If you want to ogle me I suggest you focus on my ass, it's gonna disappear soon when I form my tail,' Melissa said.

'What do we do when you transform?' Zack said.

'We dive deeper. Don't worry, I have an ability that will allow you to breathe underwater.'

Zack dove underwater and followed Melissa. He already saw her skin colour changing. Over the next few minutes, he watched as fins and scales grew over her, gills formed and her legs fused into a fish tail. Melissa's kicks underwater soon turned into moving her tail side to side. Zack let out a scream underwater as he surfaced and swam back to sea.

Zack swam as fast as he could, but Melissa shot in front of him and the parts of her that were still skin flashed in a variety of colours and patterns. Spirals moved around her breasts, checkers shot across her stomach, her head turned into a display of colourful stripes, her skin seemed as if it were a million colours at once. Zack was mesmerised by the display as the patterns shifted and changed on her skin.

Zack began to drift down but Melissa lifted him back to the surface for air. As Zack regained his senses, he stared in shock with his mouth wide open at who was holding him. He tried his best to regain his composure as he felt Melissa's now clawed and webbed hands.

'Uh, whatever you did under there, thanks,' Zack said. 'I'm still terrified, but at least I can't go anywhere with your mermaid abilities being so strong.'

Melissa stabilized Zack. 'Okay, I've got you, now listen. I'm going to kiss you, but it will feel unlike any kiss you've ever had.'

'Uh, what's that supposed to mean? Is this weird and gross fish stuff?'

'Mermaid. And no, if it goes well it should make you feel great, humans who've experienced this kiss say it makes them feel fresh and energised. As I kiss you, I will produce liquid oxygen to fill your lungs so you can follow me underwater without any problems. Opening your mouth underwater is even possible, other chemicals in this secretion make it so any water is pushed out.'

'Still sounds gross, but if this is necessary, then fine.'

Melissa pulled Zack underwater and immediately kissed him. Zack felt the need to gasp for breath, but the liquid oxygen Melissa secreted from her tongue filled his respiratory system. Zack soon felt the need to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Melissa's back and feeling her scales and long dorsal fin. He was surprised that they felt as smooth as he did, it wasn't like the actual skin Melissa still had but he still loved the textures on her. He also felt her sharper teeth with his tongue.

Eventually Melissa ended the kiss, and Zack was so drawn into it he didn't even realise that when Melissa let go of him, he was already breathing underwater. Zack grew a large grin as he experienced this, and Melissa simply smiled back.

Melissa tried to hold Zack's hand, but the webbing between her fingers didn't let her do that. Instead she just held on to his wrist and pulled him as she swam further into the sea. Zack held on Melissa's wrist in turn as he was pulled through the water. He took the time to admire her form, something he felt he was now capable of. At least, until Melissa went deep enough to make it hard to see.

Melissa stopped swimming. 'Stick close to me, Zack. I can turn my eyes and skin bioluminescent so you can see down here.'

Zack moved close to Melissa. 'What if the other fish see us? What if there's sharks down here that want to eat us?'

'Sharks hate the taste of both human and mermaid, when they actually see you they'll leave you alone. We might attract other fish, but that will just make it easier.'

'…the fish will come to us?'

Zack tried swimming to the surface again while screaming, though Melissa swam up at lightning speed and pulled him back down like it was nothing. Melissa responded by hugging Zack, who eventually began to calm down.

Melissa stroked Zack's hair. 'Everything will be fine, I promise. If the fish are ever too much, stick with me. I know how to navigate through them.'

'Okay. I'm doing this for you, I just need to keep reminding myself that.'

Melissa kissed Zack again. 'Just trust me.'

The couple continued to swim in the depths, and soon they saw fish of many species swimming in their direction. Zack swam into Melissa's arms as he saw the fish arrive, shivering as Melissa cradled him.

Zack got as close to crying underwater as he could. 'I can't do it, Melissa! I can't do it!'

Melissa tightened her grip on Zack. 'You can, Zack! You can! You're already doing it!'

Zack frowned. 'What do you mean, already doing it? Can't you see I'm terrified! Look at all of these fish staring at us.'

'You're not afraid of one of them, and you're not swimming away.'

'They're everywhere, swimming away would be useless anyway… though come to think of it I would normally do that anyway.'

Melissa perked up. 'Yeah, and…'

'…and I'm instead relying on you to feel safe, even though you're a fish woman.' Zack's frown disappeared.

'Mermaid. But yeah, now let's see if this sticks.'

'What do you mean?'

'We're gonna swim back into a lighter area near the surface. There's more fish up there and I have a few… other ideas.' Melissa winked at Zack.

Zack narrowed his eyes as a smile grew. 'Okay, now I'm getting interested.'

Melissa turned off her bioluminescence and grabbed Zack's wrist again as she began swimming towards the surface. As they were leaving, Zack noticed a cave in the distance with a locked gate.

'Uh, why does that cave have a gate?' Zack said.

Melissa's voice went nonchalant. 'Best not to ask.'

As the couple saw the water grow lighter, Zack found himself staring at Melissa again. He found himself mesmerised by her looks, to the point where when Melissa stopped at her destination, she noticed Zack staring at her.

Melissa leaned towards Zack with a smirk. 'Everything alright?'

Zack shook his head. 'Oh yeah, I'm fine. We're here?'

'Yeah, here's some more fish, bigger ones.'

Zack tried his best to stay calm, but it was to no avail. He screamed and once again swam for Melissa to be held by her. Melissa stroked his back.

'Not even trying to make any excuses this time?' Melissa said.

'Nope. Wait, is that a shark?' Zack squealed.

'Hold tight, I've got this. Listen to me: don't move, I need to catch its attention myself.'

'But what if he goes for you instead? Also, didn't you say they hate our taste?'

'Don't worry, I know how to handle sharks, so stay put. And I did, but you still don't wanna make them angry.'

Zack watched as Melissa swam in front of the shark and gently rubbed its nose. Melissa soon went under it and rubbed its belly before grabbing the start of its tail and turned it away from Zack. Melissa then used her arms to throw the shark forward, and when she did so it started swimming away. Melissa swam after the shark to make sure it didn't turn back, and when she was certain it wouldn't she started swimming in elaborate loops. Zack could do nothing but stare.

Melissa pumped her fist and cheered. 'I'm Melissa, and I chase away sharks!'

Zack burst into laughter. 'Okay, are we still making this about facing my fear, or are you just trying to show off now?'

Melissa swam towards Zack and put a finger on his chest. 'If you want it to be. Zack, you're actually enjoying yourself now.'

'How could I not? My girlfriend is a mermaid who can tame and chase away sharks, nevermind be strong enough to throw them through water. That is the most awesome thing ever.'

'I can show you more moves. I can tell you like watching me.' Melissa swam in circles around Zack.

'Look, I don't know what's going on with my ichthyophobia now, but there's at least one fish I can be comfortable around.'

Melissa sighed. 'Mermaid. I'm only half fish.'

'Didn't they say in biology class we're all technically fish because that's where we evolved from? You can probably tell why I still remember that class too.'

'You know what I actually mean though, right?'

Zack and Melissa burst into laughter. Melissa soon started swimming in all kind of shapes and performed many poses. Melissa even shifted the colours on her skin a couple of times for extra flare, though mildly to avoid stunning Zack. Melissa stared at Zack the whole time, eyeing him. Eventually she swam back to him and put an arm behind him.

'Now for the part I'm most looking forward to.' Melissa pressed her body against Zack's.

Zack raised an eyebrow. 'Wait, there's more? Hang on, are you trying to seduce me?'

Melissa struck an innocent pose. 'Well, didn't you say before that you couldn't wait to screw me?'

'Yes, but- are you trying to turn me on while you're a mermaid?'

'Maybe. I at least know you are turned on right now. I can even see the evidence.'

Zack's eyes widened. 'What? Me, turned on by a fish… human hybrid that we call a mermaid? Look, I accept you now, isn't that enough?'

Melissa continued to play innocent. 'It is, but I mean, acceptance is one thing. Love is another. I know you love me, Zack, now show me just how much you do.'

'Melissa, are you kidding me? How do we even have sex in the ocean?'

'It's not that hard. Oh, someone wants to know how we do it here?'

'No, I didn't mean to show inter- okay fine. You're really hot as a mermaid and I'm dying for you. I've had a boner for a really long time here and it's killing me. It's just… I don't get it. I'm terrified of fish, and you've got so many fish parts here. Why am I suddenly so attracted to something that would usually be out of my nightmares?'

Melissa stopped acting and grew more sincere. 'I think you know the answer already.'

Zack moved his head closer to Melissa's. 'I love you. My love for you has won out in the end. And… it made me realise that mermaids are hot, apparently. Or at least you mermaids.'

'Exactly.' Melissa moved in to kiss Zack. 'For the record, this is the real reason we went skinny dipping. I really wanted our first time to be something special, something only we could have.'

Zack grabbed Melissa's hips. 'Oh, you planned this all along? You're always full of surprises, aren't you?'

Melissa chuckled. 'Look, I wanted the best part to be a surprise. Anyway, don't worry about anatomy and stuff. Mermaids can still grow pussies to fuck humans, we lubricate them way better too. Be gentle around the gills, but it can feel really nice there if you want to explore around them. That's all you need to know, really. Zack, take me now. Please.'

Zack moved in to Melissa's face. 'I can't resist anymore. I have to take you now.'

Zack's arms shot up to Melissa's upper back as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Melissa returned the kiss and gently moved her hands across Zack's back and butt. Zack broke the kiss and thrust his penis into Melissa with as much force as he could, and he continued thrusting like he had lost control of himself.

Zack wrapped his legs around Melissa as he fucked her, to which Melissa responded by burying her fingers into his butt. She eventually used one hand to continue feeling his back and hair. The couple softly nudged their heads against each other as they made whimpers for more.

Zack then devoted a lot of time to stroking her scales and fins, which much to his surprise got a reaction out of Melissa. She pressed herself against him and tightened both of her arms around his back, thrusting back to synchronise with her lover. Zack broke from the sex for a moment.

Melissa looked disappointed. 'Zack, what are you doing? I was really getting into it.'

Zack narrowed his eyes and smiled. 'Spicing things up, it's my turn to give some surprises.'

Zack swam behind Melissa and wrapped his arms around her stomach while he kissed up her back and dorsal fin. Zack rubbed his hands across her naval while occasionally grinding against her tail. Zack then delicately kissed on her neck around her gills as he felt up to her breasts, softly squeezing and massaging them.

Melissa came to moan a lot, begging Zack for more. He finally continued to fuck Melissa, and they both cradled each other as he did so. Melissa felt an orgasm so strong she slashed Zack's back with her claws, which ended up causing Zack to scream as he had his own. Much to Melissa's surprise, Zack still held onto her.

Zack leaned on Melissa. 'It's not your fault, Melissa. I drove you wild. For some reason it felt great though, pain when cumming fells awesome.'

Melissa licked each of the cuts she made before facing Zack. Zack winced as he felt her tongue coat another secretion over his wounds, but within seconds it felt as if they were never even there.

Melissa looked concerned. 'Yeah, I have healing abilities too. Zack, listen. You don't need to pretend to like me. I really hurt you back there, I'm sorry.'

Zack cuddled Melissa. 'I'm serious. I'm fine, and you made sure of that. I loved it. I had never felt so great in my life until then.'

Melissa hugged Zack back. 'Really? I wanted it to at least be interesting, but I wasn't even sure if it would be good. Now you're even telling me that you enjoyed the wounds inflicted by my claws.'

'This might sound weird, but I think the sex really helped a lot. First I was terrified of you, but then my love for you made me want to stay by you. Now I can't get enough of you after this.'

Melissa pulled back and gasped. 'Zack, wow… I'm just happy you can still accept and love me, but this is something else. You really love me so much you will deal with this?'

'Yes. I don't know if you planned this and thought you could turn fear into love, nevermind sexual attraction when we started this, but you did it. I feel like I can take on the entire world now. Fish aren't to be feared anymore, from this day forth, Zack Underwood has conquered ichthyophobia!'

'There's a tiny fish in your hair.'

Zack screamed and scrubbed his hair, seeing a little fish swim off. He looked at Melissa sheepishly, though Melissa didn't seem annoyed.

'We might not have conquered your fear completely, but we can at least have a stable relationship now. I just hoped some exposure would make you feel a little more secure, I never planned this elaborately. I missed you so much,' Melissa said.

'I missed you too,' Zack said as he cuddled Melissa.


	5. Bonding

Zack and Melissa swam back to shore in each other's arms as the Sun set, leaving the shine of the Moon to guide them. Most of the time, they simply looked into each other's eyes. They soon let themselves wash ashore and lay on the sand as waves covered them.

'I could lie here with you all night,' Zack said.

'Me too. I can't get enough of what we just experienced,' Melissa said.

'Can't get enough you say? I can fix that.'

Zack went and kissed Melissa even as the waves continued to come in. Melissa wrapped her arms around him and returned with a flurry of passion. They held onto each other and rolled across the sand as they continued to make out until Zack picked up Melissa.

Melissa hazily smiled. 'Someone else is strong too. Where are we going?'

Zack looked to the left. 'To that grass over there, it will be better for us than the sand, which as we know is- nope, not gonna say it. It's been said to death.'

Zack planted a kiss on Melissa as he carried her over to the grass, Melissa laughing as he did so. Zack gave more kisses but now around the gills and neck. When they arrived, Zack gently put Melissa down and went to suck on her breasts. She gently moaned as he switched between nipples. Zack eventually began to nibble on her breast tissue, which turned into kisses along her belly and soon tail.

Melissa eventually got a hold of Zack and fondled his testes, prodding them with her claws. Zack sighed as Melissa did this and she soon started biting across Zack's chest and neck. For every time she pierced his skin, she would lick the bites away with her healing saliva. Zack's moaning grew louder, especially as she focused around his nipples and nape.

Melissa eventually chewed on Zack's naval, and used a hand to gently fondle his penis. Melissa even took the opportunity to bite Zack's buttocks, getting a grin from him while wincing from the pain. When Melissa was done, Zack responded by stroking her clitoris, drawing fast breaths from her. Zack however noticed the colour of her skin changing to a flesh tone.

'Melissa, I think you're changing back,' Zack said.

Melissa lifted her hands to Zack's shoulders. 'Then let's fuck already.'

Zack lay back as Melissa allowed him to thrust into her. The couple continued to be sensual, rubbing and stroking each other's bodies. Melissa started screaming, the sensation of transforming back into a human while experiencing sexual pleasure being overwhelming. It wasn't long before Zack felt the scales and fins turn back into regular human skin.

Zack continued to lie down, grabbing onto Melissa's butt as she experienced intense orgasms. Zack kneaded the soft tissue, making her beg for more. Zack eventually climaxed as well, finally putting an end to the strong feelings Melissa experienced. They embraced each other as they gently felt each other's skin. Zack even gave a light squeeze on Melissa's buttocks.

'Missed my ass?' Melissa said.

Zack lightly chuckled. 'You bet.'

'Yours is quite fine, yourself.' Melissa paused for a moment. 'You know, when we washed ashore I didn't even realise we were going to have sex as I changed back. I really want to thank you for the experience though, Zack. My body transforming at these times is really sensitive, which is why I was so into it back there. I have never felt so intimate or loved as I did back there.'

'Melissa, wow. I didn't even mean to be like this, but I'm glad we shared this. I don't know about fish in general, but I love you more than anything, and my fear is not enough to stop back.'

Melissa shed a tear. 'Aw, Zack. You have no idea how much I love you too. I was so afraid I'd never get to even see you again, but you cared about me enough to come back. Now I feel closer to you than ever.'

Melissa leaned towards Zack to kiss him on the lips. Zack kissed back, with the kisses being light yet full of emotion. They rested their heads against each other as they cuddled, watching the night sky.


	6. Epilogue

Milo walked into the rock pool on this sunny day, wearing a white swim top and magenta coloured swim shorts. He sat on one end and faced Zack and Melissa in each other's arms on the other. Zack was in his blue swim shorts, and Melissa was in her mermaid form while wearing a black bikini top.

'You two look cosy,' Milo said.

Zack smiled. 'Yeah, Melissa and I have been better than ever. We've actually been meaning to go out into the ocean more, it was fun out there.'

Suddenly, a small shark jumped into the rock pool, causing Zack to scream. He hid behind Melissa as she caught the shark and threw it into the sea.

Milo watched the shark being thrown. 'Will it be okay?'

'Milo, I've been around sharks my whole life. I've thrown them away before,' Melissa said.

'You should've seen the big one she took care of when we went out there,' Zack said.

Milo perked up. 'Wow, I wish I could go out and see sharks like that.'

'Seriously, how can I not be in love with Melissa? She might be a mermaid and look like something that would normally terrify me, but she's still the same Melissa I know and love.' Zack kissed Melissa on the cheek.

Milo turned to Melissa. 'So basically, the idea was to make Zack from being terrified of your mermaid form into finding it so hot you had to have sex in the ocean?'

Melissa's cheeks went red. 'Milo, we haven't even told you that part yet. How did you know we even did that?'

'Oh, please. Zack looks way too satisfied with your form, the only way you could make him this secure is if you targeted his fear and transformed it into attraction. You know what they say, sex brings acceptance when your partner is also your biggest fear.'

Zack and Melissa turned to each other for a moment before staring at Milo. Milo was about to realise the awkwardness he caused only to have a geyser appear under him and shoot him in the air.

Milo yelled down. 'It's okay, these are fun. I'll be up here if you guys need me.'

Zack looked at Melissa and smiled. She kissed him, and they both looked up at Milo as he was in the air.


End file.
